Reiji Kouson
is a 25th Iron Chef Sagitta generation student, resident of Amanogawa Nutrition Institute, and one of the six main male characters in Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta. Culinary Info *Theme Color: *Generation: 25th *Cooking Style: American cuisine *Occupation: High school student, Chef *Affiliation: Amanogawa Nutrition Institute *Brigade de Cuisine: Pantry Chef *Ranking: *** *Sous-chef: SagittariuS chefs, Miharu Aikawa *Original dishes: Eggs Benedict Appearance Reiji is a 16-year-old cool boy who has spiky short blond hair, dark yellow eyes and short body. He wears a standard Amanogawa school uniform in most of series. His chef's uniform is a blue chef's uniform for male with a long sleeves and yellow scarf as his color motif. His casual wear is blue jeans pullover with yellow shirt and white sneaker. Personality Cooking Style *'Hospitality' - Out of Miharu Aikawa, the SagittariuS team's cooking is founded in hospitality, which may originate from their background helping in Yuichi's restaurant. Hospitality refers to the relationship between a guest and a host, wherein the host receives the guest with goodwill, including the reception and entertainment of guests, visitors, or strangers. Louis, chevalier de Jaucourt describes hospitality in the Encyclopédie as the virtue of a great soul that cares for the whole universe through the ties of humanity. Skills *'American Cooking' - Reiji's cooking style is based on modern-day New American cuisine he learned by his father Ryuzo Kouson. A term referring to the wave of modernized cooking predominantly served at upscale fine dining restaurants in the United States, originating in the 1980s. New American cuisine is generally a type of fusion cuisine which assimilates flavors from the melting pot of traditional American cooking techniques mixed with foreign and sometimes molecular gastronomy components. *'Curing' - Reiji has learned about how to food preservation by his brother Ryuji Kouson. Curing is any of various food preservation and flavoring processes of foods such as meat, fish and vegetables, by the addition of a combination of salt, nitrates, nitrite, or sugar. Many curing processes also involve smoking, the process of flavoring, or cooking. The use of food dehydration was the earliest form of food curing. *'Canning' - Another Reiji's skill is involving canned foods. Canning is a method of preserving food in which the food contents are processed and sealed in an airtight container. Canning provides a shelf life typically ranging from one to five years, although under specific circumstances it can be much longer. A freeze-dried canned product, such as canned dried lentils, could last as long as 30 years in an edible state. Dishes Clubs *'Manga Club' - Outside of cooking, Reiji said he joins the manga club due to being fan of Shounen manga. Sagitta Battle Records Trivia *Reiji's star sign is Pisces. *Reiji's birth flower is Daffodil. *According to Antares 10th Anniversary databook (Sagitta edition): **Reiji's favorite hobbies are drawing manga and farming. **Reiji wishes to become the farmer to takes his father's place. **Reiji's favorite foods are pickled daikon radish and apple pie. His least favorite food is eggplant. Category:Characters Category:Iron Chef Sagitta characters Category:Male characters